


Squirty Cream

by PhoebeMiller



Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'matease, M/M, Whippedcream, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Sometimes, relationships get a little sticky.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Slice of Life (Tracey450's Birthday Collection) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502297
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Squirty Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The perfectionist in me has kept this story waiting, bored, in my fan fiction file. It's another story I wrote for Tracey450's birthday. Pretty sure squirty cream was one of her requests. I’ve decided to share it. I hope it makes you giggle.

****

“You will not put that –“ Danny waved a wide circle in front of his shorts. “-anywhere near here.”

“Where is that exactly?” Steve smirked, nose wrinkling, clearly amused. He pretended he was about to squirt Danny exactly where he’d just pointed. “Because that’s one of my favorite places.”

“No way, Steven. That stuff is a sticky mess. It gets everywhere. And you are enjoying this way too much.” Danny shook his head, half out of breath from laughing so hard.

“So, you have experience with this?” Steve raised an eyebrow and studied the can of whipped cream with a seriousness that further flustered Danny. “Wow, I can’t believe the Daniel _‘stick in the mud’_ Williams I know would be into it.”

“Yes. Alright.” Danny blushed and averted his eyes. “I’ve been…into it.”

Steve waited, one hand on his hip, the other poised on the trigger. He could only restrain himself for a few seconds before he laughed. “Please. Enlighten me.”

“Enlighten you? It was with Rachel! Who else?” Danny admitted. The whole exclamation came out as an exasperated sigh, and then he muttered. “Melissa was never into anything … out of the ordinary.”

“Hey I don’t know what you did in college.”

“I took classes.”

“Sure, I bet that’s all you did.” Steve tried to look serious.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. Of course, that’s not all I did. Some of us are human beings. We experimented.”

“I like experiments.” Steve nodded, his smug smile growing even more confident if that was possible. “You do call me Steve the Science Guy.”

“So now you wanna role play, too?” Danny immediately regretted opening his mouth. “Forget I said that.”

The look on Steve’s face told Danny there would be no forgetting.

“If you’re into it.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll try anything once.”

“Ah huh. I’ll hold you to that statement, babe.”

“You do that, partner.”

“I will.”

They stared at one another. This was uncharted territory. Especially for Steve.

“So Melissa. She was rather…vanilla?”

“Yes, I guess you could say that. Why?”

Steve rubbed his chin, pondering this revelation. They’d never talked too much about their sex lives before getting together. Nothing in depth like preferences and fantasies.

“You don’t want just a little?” Steve taunted, moving closer with the spray can. “Right on the tip?”

“No, I do not want that anywhere near my dick, Steven.”

Steve bit his lip, eyes drifting to Danny’s crotch again.

“But you do.” Danny closed his eyes for a few seconds. He shook his head and groaned.

He got a quick nod from Steve and a very eager, childlike smile. “Yes, please. I’d ask for a cherry on top too but I’m not that picky.”

“Alright! But I’m registering my vote as no, so you owe me for this.” Danny took a deep breath and sat on the couch. “Just once. Just a little. God, this stuff is gross –“

“Hey, hey.” Steve set the can down. “We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I’m yanking your chain. You know that, right?”

He squeezed Danny’s shoulder.

“Yes, Steven. I know.” Danny shifted away from Steve. “It’s not just this. It’s everything.”

“Everything?” Steve dropped beside Danny with a thwump. Color drained from his face. “We okay? I didn’t mean to push.”

Danny shook him and pulled him in for a quick hug. “Hey, we’re fine. We’re great really. Really. Take a breath. This is all so new and different.”

“We don’t have to-“

“Yes we do. Talking is good. I want to do all the things with you. We’ve already-“

“Decathlons.” The mischief and fire returned to Steve’s eyes.

“Yes. Many. We’ve got decathlons covered.” Danny put his hand on Steve’s knee. “I just don’t like food down there.”

“So, no food play. Okay.” Steve shrugged. “That’s cool.”

“Please – no food play.”

“Not even on your nipples?” Steve faked that he was going for the can.

Unimpressed, Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s worse than sand, Steven.”

“Worse than sand?” Steve twitched and chewed on his lip.

Danny could see the wheels turning. “No, we will not have a decathlon in the sand.”

“Come on!”

“No public sex.”

They stopped. The bubble burst. Their eyes locked. Neither man had actually called what they were doing sex. They gave their activities nicknames, euphemisms. Code words. Dancing around what they were doing.

“We’ve never discussed this.” Danny began. “We haven’t set any rules.”

“You’re right.” Steve agreed yet his face showed some surprise. _Do we need rules?_

“Okay, maybe rules is too strong. We haven’t talked about what we like.”

“You’re right.” Steve repeated.

“Babe – you okay? You’re agreeing with me way too much.” Danny tapped Steve’s leg again. “You’re not focusing.”

“I didn’t think it would be this hard. You and me.”

“You know us, right? Nothing is ever easy.”

“That’s the point. We know each other.”

“Not like this. Sex changed everything.”

“We’ve always done everything together.” Steve scratched the back of his head. His hair was getting longer and it made him itchy. Danny wanted him to keep it a little shaggier. “Everything except –“

“Sex.” Danny said the word like it was a fragile gem. “Not until now.”

Steve was still stuck on his thought. “We’ve even slept together. In the same bed.”

Danny rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help it. They had slept in the same bed, but in no way was it sexual or romantic. It had always been practical. “You kick worse than Charlie.”

“Well, you snore.” Steve was amused but acted like he’d been affronted. They were headed down a familiar road. They both snored and took turns messing with the other about it.

“I snore? I – well – I broke my nose. A perp.” Danny took the bait. He threw up his hands. “Oh, just whatever.”

Steve wrapped his hand around Danny’s wrist. “Ssshhh…”

“Sshhh?”

“I don’t care if you snore.” Steve purred.

“You don’t?” Danny was hopeful. “Because Rachel.”

Steve slid away so he could get a better look at his partner. “I don’t wanna hear about Rachel.”

“Yea, my bad.”

“I wanna do something. Very much.” Steve moved closer again. “Don’t punch me.”

“Depends.” Danny quirked one side of his mouth into a smile. “Better not involve squirty cream.”

Steve leaned in and kissed that quirky smile. “Squirty cream?”

Danny wet his lips, needing a second. Things were moving too fast for him tonight. He wanted to slow it down. So he’d use some trivia. “That’s what the Brits call whipped cream.”

“Seriously?” Steve giggled against Danny’s lips.

“Yes, Rachel called it that. Always made me laugh.”

Steve didn’t notice the Rachel mention this time, – or maybe he did. He grabbed the can of squirty cream and popped the top off.

“The name fits.”

_Squirt_. Steve sucked his finger, sliding it out of his mouth with a pop.

“Stop that.” Danny slid away, quickly running out of room on the small couch. “Don’t even start.”

_Squirt._ NinjaSteve swooped in and left a sweet, white dot on the tip of Danny’s nose.

“Steven!” Danny dabbed at his face and then licked his finger. “You’re a menace.”

_Squirt._ Steve sprayed whipped cream into his own mouth.

“What are you-“ Danny was cut off by a rather sweet kiss.

Danny sucked Steve’s lower lip.

“Mmmm, that was...” Danny laughed. “Different.”

“Good different?” Head tilted, Steve watched Danny’s reaction. When he was sure of himself, his eyes darkened with mischief again. “Just wait. Let me show you this.”

“Come on. I told you – stop.“ Danny held up his hands.

Steve took his shirt off and grinned. “You said not on _your_ naked body. You said nothing about _my_ naked body.”

With a slow pass, Steve drew a white line across his bare chest. The ribbon of whipped cream fell onto the couch, and Steve smeared part of it with his knee as he fumbled with the can.

“You’re cleaning that up!” Danny melted into a cascade of giggles. Then he jumped on Steve and grabbed the can. “Payback’s hell, Steven.”

Danny leaned in and licked what was left of the white stripe, tip of his tongue lingering on a pert nipple. Steve shivered but recovered quickly, swiping the whipped cream out of Danny’s hand.

“No Danno, payback is sticky!”

“Oh no you don’t, Steven!”

“Oh yes, Daniel.” Steve shook the can. “Prepare to be boarded!”

They wrestled for the whipped cream - and we all melted in a puddle of goo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss...I'm mean. There could be more. Maybe there will be. Maybe some of you could write what happens next? Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
